cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kean
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Secret Ninja Island Secret Ninja Island was created on 7 May 2007. It is led by Keenu, also known as Kean. Secret Ninja Island is a medium sized, mostly developed, and ancient nation at 1177 days old with citizens primarily of Somali ethnicity who follow mixed religions. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Secret Ninja Island work diligently to produce Lead and Aluminum as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Secret Ninja Island to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Secret Ninja Island allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in Secret Ninja Island. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Secret Ninja Island will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Alliance History Initially, Kean joined many alliances, following his friend Logan from the nation Jews Live Here. The two of them started in Illuminati, a disbanded White team alliance. After Illuminati, they joined The Mushroom Kingdom and then moved to Ragnarok] They left Ragnarok to form the original Tetris and Kean served as Vice President, the second in command. When Tetris disbanded, Kean joined the Obsidian Entente, an alliance that was formed on the black sphere as a branch of Viridian Entente. This only lasted a few days until the alliance was formally threatened by the GOONS and informed that it could not exist on the black team. It moved to aqua and was renamed Oceanic Entente. It was after leaving OE that Kean and Logan joined the New Pacific Order. Kean joined the Order on December 3, 2007. He joined because he believed it offered more than any other alliance in the game; the best guides, proteciton, and all together morale. Logan left the alliance after about a year, but Kean had become part of the community and so he stayed. After Kean had spent about 2 years as a Pacifican, Logan asked for his help in reforming Tetris. Kean left the NPO in March 2009 to help create the new version of Tetris. He spent three terms at Tetris as Programmer of Internal Affairs. In this position he helped to create the alliance website, forums, masking permissions and all of their graphics. He also spent one term as Programmer of Game Patent, creating war guides, tech raiding guides, and warchest protocols. After about a year and a half, Kean felt it was time to return home. He had always had the intention to return to the NPO and rejoined the Order in June 2010. New Pacific Order Upon his return to the Order, Kean was met with many vouches from members such as Mary the Fantabulous, ADude, and DRCOOL, confirming his decision to return. He was accepted into the Order again on July 4, 2010, and has no intentions to leave again. Within the Order, Kean has met a few people that he highly respects and looks up to. The first time he joined, he worked under FiremanDave, MaskOfBlue & Frodark in the Media Corps. They urged him to stay active and encouraged his work ethic. He says he would have never found his dedication to Media work or taken on the roles that he has earned without them. Kean also appreciates both Bilrow and Brennan for the encouragement that they have given him in one way or another. Kean says that, while they may not know it, they have really shown leadership ability and encouraged him to do the work that he does. Kean's most memorable moment in the Order was the Karma War. Even after all hope seemed to be lost, Pacifica was faced by many enemies and threatened with disbandment, he says he had never seen morale so high. He believes that there was never a prouder time to be Pacifican. Within the NPO, Kean hopes to keep progressing in his leadership abilities, and possibly take on more leadership roles. Professions Past and Present He also says that anytime he receives a promotion is a memorable moment, knowing that you’ve worked hard to earn that new dog tag. Media Corps - Graphics Kean works in the Graphics Division to create the images that can be seen on the forums of the NPO. They can range from skinning the forums to creating new tags for jobs, medals & awards, user's sigs, avatars, flags, and other misc. images. In his current position as Graphics Editor, Kean keeps tabs on member activity, posts new projects that are assigned to the Graphics Division, tracks each and every project that is done, as well as keeps a record of how fast they are getting done and who is doing it. While Kean has held many positions within the New Pacific Order, he cites Graphics as his favorite department. He enjoys the fact that he can work every department in the order with his position in Graphics and enjoys seeing the differences between departments. Media Corps - Broadcasting In the Broadcasting Division, Kean plays music on Radio Free Pacifica for the Body Republic and others who frequent #nsa. His show is known as Kean's Dirty Hour and often runs far longer than an hour. Mentor Corps In the Mentor Corps, Kean helps new members of the Order learn the ways of Pacifica, encourages them to take on jobs and responsibilities, as well as to be active in the community, and helps them learn the ways of Cybernations itself. In his current position as a lead mentor, Kean is responsible for assigning each mentor with new mentees, keeping track of all the progress of current mentees, and keeping a record of all the work mentor corps has ever done (such as how many mentors have been completed, the oldest mentees, etc...). Diplomatic Corps The Diplomatic Corps works diligently to build and maintain relationships with the hundreds of different alliances across the cyberverse. As a Diplomatic Special Envoy, Kean is assigned roughly 7 ambassadors. It is his responsibility to ensure that they are keeping in contact with their assigned alliances and that the Diplomatic Corps keeps the face of Pacifica alive and well to Planet bob. He is also assigned as an ambassador to both the Legion and The Imperial Order. Military History Blitzkrieg Krew Kean is a member of the BlitzKriegKrew, along with Squad Leader Comrade Ash, Lord to the Gizzle, Moriar, and Platino. Leadership War Ribbons Category:People of the New Pacific Order Category:Media Corp of the New Pacific Order Category:Diplomatic Corp of the New Pacific Order Category:Mentor Corp of the New Pacific Order